Luke Hobbs
Agent (formerly) Member of Dominic Toretto's Crew |gender = Male |haircolor = Bald (brown) |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = Samantha Hobbs (daughter) Unnamed Sister |friends = |partners = |appearances = }} Luke Hobbs is a former agent of the . A protagonist in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Hobbs was once tasked to hunt down and capture wanted criminals Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner after they were framed for the deaths of four DEA agents in Rio de Janeiro. He later enlists the help of Dominic Toretto's Crew to apprehend Owen Shaw, and helped apprehend Shaw's brother Deckard following the death of Han Seoul-Oh. He sought help from Dominic's crew once more for a clandestine operation and was eventually forced to work with Deckard Shaw in order to prevent nuclear war triggered by a named Cipher when Dominic appears to join her organization. Biography Early Life Little to nothing is known about Luke Hobbs's life prior to his career as a Diplomatic Security Service agent, or prior to the events that led his assignment to apprehend Dominic Toretto and his crew. He has a daughter named Samantha, with whom he maintains a relationship with.Furious 7 ''Fast Five'' When a carjacking from a train involving Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner goes wrong, three DEA agents are killed by Zizi and the former three are blamed for the action. The death of the DEA agents prompts the attention of the Diplomatic Security Service, who assigns Hobbs and his crew to the case. Arriving in Rio de Janeiro, Hobbs assigned his men --- Wilkes, Fusco, Macroy and Chato --- to use all possible avenues to track down Dominic and his team. While dismissive of the police, deducing that they are crooked and working for Hernan Reyes, he chose to trust Elena Neves, a local patrol officer. With Elena's help, Hobbs and his team are able track Dominic and Brian down a safehouse sequestered in the of Rio. Hobbs and his team arrive as the safehouse as Reyes' men, led by Zizi, also converged on the building. The group force the Dominic and his family out of hiding, pursuing them through the crowded slums. While Hobbs and his crew are able to take out most of Reyes' men, Dominic, Brian and Mia successfully evade him. Using the information left behind in the safehouse, Hobbs attempted to locate Dominic. When Elena tried deduce the angle Brian and Dominic were aiming for, Hobbs explained that he had no interest in their agenda and was only concerned with apprehending them, to which Elena believes can be achieved by following the criminal acclivity connected to Reyes. When Dominic and Han Seoul-Oh are caught on camera feeds, Hobbs and his men converge on their location during a illegal street race and attempt to arrest them. Brain tried to explain that the deaths of the DEA agents was the fault of Reyes' men, but Hobbs again expressed disinterest in the details, determined to simply arrest them. They're attempt to bring them in is blockaded by the locals who threaten to attack the DSS agents if they tried to arrest Dominic and his crew. Hobbs and his men retreat, presumably unaware that his vehicle was bugged with a tracking device by Tej Parker, who are able to track his team's every move while they plan their heist. However, they are unaware that Hobbs was also able to bug one of their cars and tracked them. Using the tracking device Hobbs then finds Dominic and Mia Toretto, Brian O'Conner and Vince at the warehouse. He enraged Dominic in a brutal hand-to-hand fight, but is bested by Dominic who nearly kills him in a fit of rage that broken by the intervention of his sister, Mia. Dominic surrendered to Hobbs and his team, who arrest the others. Proceeding through the favela, Hobbs' convoy heads for the airport to extradite Dominic and his crew, when the conovy is ambushed by Zizi and others on Reyes' payroll. The leading Humvee is fired upon with an RPG fired from a rooftop. Hobbs is struck down on the ground and watched as the remaining convey was destroyed by grenades. Hobbs witnessed the deaths of his team and accompanying agents in the ambush. Hobbs is able to evade certain death at the hands of Reyes of men, when Toretto, O'Conner, and Vince are to kill every man except Zizi, who escapes. Retreating to a safe place, Hobbs chooses to side with Toretto and O'Conner, allowing them steal Reyes' money in order to avenge his fallen teammates. Hobbs and Elena break into Reyes' bank, knocking down the walls with his Gurkha LAPV. When Reyes is fatally wounded in car accident during his pursuit of Dominic and Brian, Hobbs arrives in tim with Elena Neves to shoots Reyes twice as he pleads for help. He refuses to let Toretto and O'Conner go, but gives them a 24-hour window to escape but orders them to leave behind the vault containing the money. While Hobbs promises to see "soon", Dominic is doubtful. Following Dominic and Brian's departure, Hobbs opened the vault and realized Toretto and his crew swapped the vault with a replica. Impressed, Hobbs chose not to pursue them. The Hunt for Owen Shaw Some time following the incident in Rio de Janeiro, Hobbs returned to the branch of the Diplomatic Security Service. While going through his paperwork, he is approached agent Monica Fuentes.Fast Five She provided Hobbs information on the survival of Letty Ortiz, Dominic's girlfriend, who was believed to have been killed by Arturo Braga in 2009, and subsequently, Owen Shaw, a ex-Special Forces officer working for hire.Fast & Furious 6 Hobbs began four continent and twelve country pursuit of Owen Shaw and his team, but saw no success in apprehending them. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Hobbs pursuit of Shaw leads him to Moscow. Hobbs is unable to prevent Shaw from attacking a military caravan, the subsequent chase resulted massive damage within the city. In the aftermath, Hobbs is partnered with Riley Hicks, a fellow agent in the DSS. They are able to apprehend one of Shaw's men, Oakes, and Hobbs uses brutal questioning tactics to obtain the whereabouts of Owen Shaw. With several fail attempts in his endeavor to capture Shaw, Hobbs decides to track Dominic down. Following his arrival to the Canary Islands in , he approaches Dominic with the mission, and is summarily rejected by Dominic. Hobbs shows Dominic the photographs of Letty in order to coerce him from his retirement. While Brian is certain that Hobbs is trying to manipulate Dominic with doctored photographs, Elena and Mia encourage Dominic to find out if Hobb is being honest about Letty's survival. Hobbs and Dominic come to an agreement: If Toretto and his team stop Shaw, Hobbs will grant them all full pardons, which would allow them to return to the United States. Hobbs agrees to Dominic's terms. During the team's first attempt to capture Shaw, Oakes, Hobbs' new informant, is killed and Shaw and his right-hand Vegh lead DSS and police through the city, evading capture using modified Ramp Cars. Hobbs, Riley and Dominic pursue Shaw when he and Vegh split up, separate the team. Hobbs remains on Shaw's tail when Dominic is drawn away by Letty. When Riley and Hobbs are separated from Shaw by the beltway, Hobbs launches himself from his Navistar MXT and lands atop Shaw's Flip car. He unable to hang on and throws himself from the vehicle before he is clipped by a barricade. Later, Hobbs helps Tej buy several cars for their upcoming mission to apprehend Shaw; while Tej doubts his knowledge of cars, the two find common ground when they pick on a car dealer who makes a broad assumption their status and mistakes them from kitchen help. Later, after planting a tracking device on Dominic, Hobbs followed Dominic to a street race where he reunited the amnesiac Letty. Hobbs kept watch over Dominic during his conversation with Letty and his eventual confrontation with Shaw from the scope of a sniper rifle. Toretto and Shaw have what appears to be non-physical confrontation. However, when Shaw threatens to kill Dominic's using his team sniper, Adolfson, Dominic capitalizes on his awareness of Hobbs' presence, and Hobbs threatens Shaw in a similar fashion, revealing his presence Shaw and Adolfson. Hobbs and Riley head for Lusitania, Spain, believing that Shaw's intention is to attack the NATO base for the final component for the Nightshade device. Hobbs learned from one of the commanding officers on the base that the component was being relocated with a convoy. Hobbs and Riley are unable to reach the convoy in time and are only able to follow the action from above on a helicopter. When Shaw's plans are seemingly foiled, Hobbs and Riley take him and his team back to the NATO base to await arrest. Hobbs and the rest of the crew believe the mission to be over, but Shaw reveals that he has kidnapped Dominic's sister, Mia. In exchange for his freedom, he would let Mia go. The British military refuses to let Shaw go, but Hobbs quickly takes the side of Toretto and forces them to allow Shaw to walk. Shaw appears to ask Letty to come with him, Riley steps forward revealing herself as a double agent within the DSS working for Shaw. Hobbs and the team then chase after Shaw, who plans to depart from the NATO base using on of their military aircraft. Hobbs accompanies Dominic, Letty and and Brian inside the plane and they are able to free Mia from immediate danger. Hobbs engages in a two-on-two battle alongside Dominic against Shaw and Klaus. After defeating Klaus, he helps Letty best Riley when he tosses a harpoon gun to Letty. Following Riley's death, Hobbs and Letty escape from the plane with the help of Tej and Roman Pearce. Following Shaw's defeat, Hobbs visits the Toretto House in Los Angeles. He delivers on his promises and assures that Dominic and his family have been pardoned for their crimes. ''Furious 7'' At the Los Angeles DSS division, Hobbs is preoccupied with closing cases following a work out. Speaking with Elena, he tries to brush of his discomfort with his present complacency after the incident in London with Owen Shaw. When Elena departs from the office, Hobbs follows Elena to her car and gives her a letter of recommendation. Returning to his office, he sees Deckard Shaw downloading classified information to a USB drive. After finishing the file transfer, Shaw engages in a fight with Hobbs. The two are matched in ability in the fight, but Elena returned to the office and offers Hobbs support. Shaw resorts to throwing an explosive device, which lands near Elena. Hobbs, realizing they had little time before the bomb detonated, grabs her jumped toward the window. The force of the explosion sends Hobbs and Elena through the window and falling several feet before falling on top of a car. Hobbs suffered a broken arm and leg and was hospitalized. His daughter, Samantha was brought to the hospital. Wanting to warn Dominic, he asks Elena to contact him. Dominic arrives at the hospital shortly after the destruction of the Toretto House. Hobbs introduces Dominic to his daughter. A prideful Samantha Hobbs relays to Dominic that she was told her father beat him in a fight before she escorted from the room by Elena. When his daughter is out of the room, Hobbs relays what he knows about Deckard Shaw to Dominic and informs him that he and his team were being hunted. Dominic asks Hobbs how to find Shaw, Hobbs tells him that the official answer is to not do anything. Hobbs assures Dominic that he would do everything he could to make Deckard regret attacking his friends once he was recovered. Unsatisfied, Dominic tells Hobbs that Shaw had killed Han Seoul-Oh and almost killed his family. And unofficially, Hobbs requests that Dominic "not miss" his shot to kill Deckard when the opportunity arose. Some time later, Hobbs is still recovering int he hospital. A rerun of the 1978 series is interrupted by a breaking news report following the destruction of the downtown district in Los Angeles. When a radio tower within his line of sight is destroyed, Hobbs realizes Dominic and his crew have returned. Wanting to help, Hobbs break the cast on his arm and readies for battle. Before he leaves, his daughter gives him two fists bumps "for the road". Hobbs commandeers an ambulance and is able to track the destruction caused by the drone pursing Ramsey and Letty Ortiz on the road below him. At the last second he drives the ambulance off the bridge and intercepts the drone. Hobbs survives the wreck and finds the drone lying on the ground. He disables the drone's camera with his gun, and removes the turret the drone was equipped with and uses it fire on Mose Jakande's helicopter. When Dominic manages to hook Shaw's bag of grenades to the bottom of the helicopter, Hobbs fires at the bag with his gun. The explosion kills Jakande and his pilot. He assists Letty in pull an injured Dominic out of the wreck of his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. He stands by while she and Brian resuscitate an unconscious Dominic. When Dominic comes to, Hobbs proceeded to arrest Deckard Shaw. Hobbs escorts Deckard Shaw to a maximum security prison located underground. Deckard assumes the armed guard and automated guns were for Hobbs, but Hobbs tells him that the guards are there to stop him from attacking Shaw. When Shaw declares that the prison can't hold him, Hobbs promises Shaw that he'll be waiting for him on the surface with a body bag and tells him to "start digging". ''The Fate of the Furious'' Hobbs starts out by giving a speech to his daughter football team, where he was approached by a guy in a suit telling him about the stolen EMP saying if he don't get the device Hobbs will go to prison. Hobbs will call Dominic Toretto telling him about the EMP and he needs him and his team to retrieve the device, Hobbs and Dominic's team retrieve the device and escaped but Hobbs was hit Toretto hit's Hobbs with his car and taking the EMP device with him. Hobbs was captured by the police after the EMP robbery and put to prison where he taunted by Deckard Shaw, When Mr. Nobody opens all of the prisoner doors, a prison riot occurs and Hobbs chases down Shaw. Hobbs tackles Shaw and are about to fist fight, however they were interrupted by the groups of officers and Mr. Nobody, he says that was faster than expected. Hobbs would join Mr. Nobody and Dominic's team to track down Dom so they can find Cipher. Ramsey and Tej begin to work on God's Eye to track Dom but it is revealed they are using a bypass that pinpoints every single major city in the world. Tej bypasses it and the location of Dominic is right at their base. The base entrance explodes and Hobbs get's injured with the rest of the team when Cipher and Dom threw hearing loss grenades, They steal the God's Eye and exit the base. As the team cleans up, Dom was found by Shaw, and the team headed to New York to find Dom, they relocate to a fish factory however it is secretly disguised as a car warehouse with tanks and helicopters. Hobbs helps Shaw move his tools and they begin to be friends. Cipher is preparing the assault on the Minister of Defense to receive Nuclear codes to launch nukes, she activates nearby vehicles to attempt to immobilize the limo and the police escorts. After Dom gets the codes, the crew arrives to corner Dom. They begin to use grappling hooks and stretch Torretto's vehicle. Dom mangers to hit Hobbs' car with his car door. Dominic Torretto begins to run into an alleyway with Shaw chasing after him, Hobbs arrived to help him, but Dom shoots Shaw two times. Deckard falls to the floor and Hobbs gets mad, however he gets distracted by the police and runs after Dom. After Dom's escape, Mr. Nobody's assistant confirms Shaw's death and Hobbs gets angry and upset. Hobbs and the crew go to Russia to stop Cipher from controlling a submarine, as Ramsey and Cipher has a hacking battle, meanwhile Tej Parker Tej, Roman Pearce and Little Nobody shutdown the submarine's weapons. After the crew escapes where they get chased down by Chpher's troops. Hobbs tells Roman to get in his car as Cipher's men fired a torpedo which Hobbs push to an enemy vehicle. Dominic saves the crew from Connor Rhodes rejoining the group and helping them blow up Cipher submarine with her own heat seeking missile. At the new apartment of the crew, Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody meets with Hobbs saying that he reinstated back in the Diplomatic Security Service but he refused so he can spend time with his daughter. The crew begin to gather in the dinner table and Dom confirms the name of the baby, Brian. The crew applause and then begin to pray before eating. Characteristics Personality Practical, resourceful, smart and extremely courageous, Hobbs has a serious and formidable personality. Hobbs is a strict and single-minded person, he was dedicated to his profession as an agent in the Diplomatic Security Service. He tends to chafe when operating with other authorities, government or localized, and prefers to work within his own perimeters. However, Hobbs displays a strong sense of loyalty to those who work alongside him, and is willing to defend them without question unless given reason. Hobbs works preemptively when concerning new or temporary partners, researching their background to better understand their character. Hobbs does not question the perimeters of his orders when they're given to him. Whereas Elena Neves would question the circumstances of her targets as a police officer, Hobbs pursues Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto without question to the larger picture or their motives because their names "hit his desk". Whether or not the information given to him is the complete truth doesn't matter. However, when betrayed or corrected on a situation, Hobbs is willing to work with then convicted felons like Toretto or O'Conner in exchange for revenge for Reyes killing his men. Despite his position as a federal agent, Hobbs follows an " " ideology and is not reluctant or shy about breaking the law or using brutal tactics to ascertain information. Hobbs is not entirely against granting pardons to known criminals when the situation calls for assistance or information he may not be able to access immediately with bargaining. Now a comrade of Toretto, Hobbs becomes more relaxed when in the company of Dominic and his crew, as seen during his time with Tej Parker at car auction. Hobbs is willing to request help from the outside when dealing with criminals and target that are perhaps too capable for him to handle alone. One example being Toretto's crew. Despite this he doesn't see them as expendable pawns and does what he can to look out for their well-being. One example was when he tagged Toretto's car when he went out searching for Letty, which ended up saving his life. Hobbs's closest partnership was with that of Elena Neves, who joined the Diplomatic Security Service and worked alongside Hobbs following the incident in Rio. He later demonstrated immense loyalty to Toretto's crew, risking self-harm after being hospitalized for injuries sustained while fighting Dekckard Shaw, to help them apprehend Shaw and stop Mose Jakande when they entered in Los Angeles. As a father, he trusts Elena to look after his daughter, Samantha. Hobbs communicates freely with his daughter, perhaps divulging minor details of his work such as the people he meets, like Dominic Toretto, without comprising his job or endangering his daughter. Hobbs is often condescending and belittling of criminals and opponents. Whether or not his opponents fall the bait is largely dependent on their self control and position within a circumstance. Hobbs is prideful and rarely shows modesty, but often has the skill and ability to back up his disparaging commentary and ability to adapt to situations. Abilities Hobbs is a deadly marksman. When he was thrown off Owen Shaw's flip car, he shot six magnum shots at the car, three of which hit their mark. He is shown to have extraordinary endurance, having fallen out of a building a few stories high and only got away with a few fractured bones. In light of his strength and durability, Hobbs is an excellent martial artist and athlete. He was able to best Dominic Toretto in fight of strength and skill. He comes extremely close to finishing off the man. Trivia *Hobbs's main weapon of choice is the Smith and Wesson 629 Competitor revolver (chambered in .44 Magnum), being his service sidearm. *Hobbs has a habit of calling people both by their first names and last names randomly and to call women "woman". *Luke Hobbs was originally created as a "gruff and older man". was originally cast to portray Luke Hobbs.Fast & Furious: 15 facts you need to know *Dwayne Johnson was cast as Luke Hobbs in Fast Five after Vin Diesel read a comment that expressed the desire to see Dominic Toretto fight "The Rock". *Luke Hobbs does not smile in Fast Five until the end of the film. *In Fast & Furious 6, Hobbs shows he possesses a certain knowledge of cars. However, Tej Parker speculated he merely read from a brochure. *In Fast & Furious 6, frequent jokes are made by Roman Pearce about Hobbs's use of baby oil. *In Fast & Furious 6, Hobbs is compared several times to Marvel superheroes like , , and . *''Furious 7'' makes an oblique reference to Hobbs's "Hulk" nickname, with an episode the 1978 television series, The Incredible Hulk. *In Furious 7, a television in Hobbs hospital room features a clip of the November 16, 1991 Miami Hurricanes vs. Flordia State Seminoles game.Did You Catch This ‘Furious 7’ Easter Egg Hinting at The Rock’s Past? Dwayne Johnson was a defensive player on the Miami Hurricanes and participated in the November 1991 game.MIAMI HURRICANE DWAYNE "THE ROCK" JOHNSON Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Hobbs's Team Category:Furious 7 Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:Fast Five Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:The Fate of the Furious Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters